Almost
by Ksonic
Summary: It's been a day since Sonic with the help of everyone else destroyed the Meterex from taking over the universe, and Amy's very quite; too quite for Sonic. When he goes over to see her while she's on the balcony, will he actually care?


Alright, so one day I was thinking, and I came up with this idea! So, here's the story! This one shot will also be in my story, "What You Were Like" but I wanted a one shot, so I wrote it separately too lol. It'll be a little different in the other story. Anyway, please review, and enjoy!

* * *

Almost

"How long do ya think it'll be till we're home, Tails?" Sonic asked Tails as they slowly glided through a solar system.

Tails, who was still upset about Cosmo's sudden death, just shrugged, and focused his attention on the computer screen in front of him which was telling him what he needed to do to get them home.

Only yesterday, Sonic and the gang had defeated the Meterex. Though they had won, Tails especially was reacting to everything that had happened; he had known Cosmo better then all of them combined, and they had been really good friends. Sonic and the rest of the gang decided to give Tails some space until he recovered.

But what bugged Sonic the most, wasn't Tails, no, he knew with some time Tails would be ok. It was Amy. Everyone who knew Amy knew she was almost always positive. The only times Sonic could remember of her not being that way was when he almost died on the Ark, when in intense battle, and when Sonic had missed their date. He still felt guilty about that, but chose not to say anything but an occasional, "Sorry, I'll make it up to ya."

Sonic sighed, and decided it wasn't worth asking Tails when they'd be home, it would be a long time. Walking off, he wondered if maybe, he should go talk to Amy, and see what was bugging her. But how was he supposed to help? He was clueless on how to help Amy, he had tried a few times, but it had never worked. Sonic sighed angrily. Looking up, he decided to confront Amy himself, and see if he could help her if at all. If he could that is…

After searching the Blue Typhoon, he finally found her, on the balcony looking out to space. Now that Sonic thought of it, he had seen her there a lot in the last few weeks.

"Amy?" Sonic called quietly, waiting for her to turn around, smile brightly, and jump him.

But then again, Amy wasn't like that anymore. Ever since that one planet, with the fortune teller, she hadn't jumped him that way. What had Sonic done? He didn't know; he was clueless about those types of things.

Amy's ear shifted, and she turned her head just enough to see the blue hedgehog, who looked really concerned. Her heart leaped, and she smiled for one second, then turned back to the night sky. How could he be concerned? Shouldn't he be worrying about his little brother Tails more then she?

"Oh, hi, Sonic," Amy said quietly.

Sonic cocked his head, looking rather confused, but still concern. Slowly, he walked towards Amy, and stopped when he reached the balcony. Sonic set his arms down on the fence and stared out into space.

"Nice night out, huh?" Sonic asked Amy, as he sighed happily.

He looked towards Amy, hoping to see a smile, or a blush; something. But he saw nothing on her face of the sort, and his smile disappeared. Sonic observed Amy for a minute, as if trying to reach deep in her soul and see what was bugging her. When he didn't find any clues, he asked her,

"Something wrong? You're really quiet."

Amy looked down, looking even more miserable as time progressed. Sonic, alarmed, took her hand in his. Surprised by this, Amy lifted her head, her eyes holding back tears. She looked back down, then back at the starry night. For what seemed like forever, she didn't reply.  
"It's just..." Amy started. "It's been such a hard past year. I mean, Cosmo died, Shadow's out there somewhere, dead or alive, I don't know, and you...You almost died yourself!"  
Her eyes began to plead to release the army of tears, but Amy wouldn't have it. Sonic, too stunned for words, waited for her to continue.

"I...I don't know what I'd do without you. I don't know how I'd cope. Without you by my side... And you don't seem to care much about me anyway, I mean...I feel like such an idiot."  
Amy's inner war took over her, and the tears streamed out of her eyes like uncontrollable rivers. She began to cry into Sonic's chest, and for once, Sonic wrapped his arms around her, and allowed her to cry. But Amy was too broken down to notice this. Sonic lightly stroked her quills, saying every now and then, "It's OK, Amy. Everything's fine." The two embraced to what would've seemed like hours to any watchers, but to the two of them, it felt like only mere seconds.

Finally, the two broke away, and Amy looked sheepishly up at Sonic.

"I, I'm sorry," she said, widening the space between them.  
"It's alright, Amy. I don't mind," Sonic answered softly.  
"You don't mind?" Amy asked, perplexed.  
Sonic blushed, and didn't answer; nor did he let go of Amy. The two stared into each others eyes, and seemed to be hypnotized. Sonic wiped away Amy's tears with his hand, making her smile a bit.

"_Maybe, just maybe, I do feel something for her…"_ Sonic thought to himself. _"Is it possible? After all of these years, could I maybe…love her?"_

He didn't think about it anymore. He didn't want to think that hard about something he was clueless about. Instead, he found himself leaning closer to her. And after being surprised, Amy did the same.

They were only centimeters from reaching their goal. Their eyes closed, they prepared for one of the best moments of their lives…

"Hey, Sonic!" Tails called on a receiver.  
Sonic and Amy stopped moving close abruptly.

"I need ya here for a second. Can you c'mere?"

Sonic slowly opened his eyes, and gazed at Amy who was just starting to open her eyes. Sighing, Sonic said,  
"I'll talk to ya later, Amy."  
He gently let go of her hands, and stepped away.  
Amy nodded sadly.  
"See ya," he whispered, and then he was gone in a flash.  
Amy just stood there for a second, her brain not seeming to connect to what almost happened. All at once, it hit her, and she blushed and smiled broadly. She backed up, and bumped into the fence of the balcony. Tears of joy fell from her eyes as she collapsed on the floor.  
"He almost kissed me!" Amy exclaimed quietly. "He, he must care for me. At least a little bit. He almost kissed me..."  
She hugged her knees to her chest. Looking into to the sky, she uttered two words.  
"Thank you."  
Looking back down to the ground, Mom said softly,  
"This will be our little secret, Sonic. Not even Cream will hear about this. I know that's what you'd want."

And, she was right. The very next day, Sonic was amazed to not hear anything from Cream, or anyone for that matter, about what almost happened. All he and the rest of them saw, was a happy girl.

* * *

Well, that tis the end! So, after this story, comes "Dance With Cinderella". That one's going to be up soon, I already wrote two of the three chapters to my friends; all I have to do is edit them a little bit and wait some so you guys get a chance to read this one lol.

You see that little button down below? You know, the one that's words are in a box, and are green? You should click it, and see what happens…


End file.
